


Reconnecting

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Timothy, Crossdressing, M/M, Sex in the Park, Timothy crossdresses, Top Wilhelm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Wil discovers that not only does he love Tim, but also Tim in dresses.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Wilhelm
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Kudos: 18





	Reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

> Story B of day 06

Wilhelm sat at a table outside a cafe. He hadn’t been to this one in years, not since high school and he’d missed it. He sipped an espresso, watching the passersby.

“Your coffee, ma’am.”

“Thank you.”

Wil glanced over at the woman, something about her voice seemed familiar. She was beautiful, about his age, with long auburn hair pulled into a side ponytail. She wore a summer dress, white with large sunflowers on it. It wasn’t until the waiter said something and the woman flushed that Wilhelm recognized her.

He almost called out to her, but swallowed it. The person he had known before had gone by Timothy, but he wasn’t sure if that was still a name they went by. He looked her over, unable to stop.

The woman looked up, their eyes locking. If this was still Timothy, Jack’s younger brother, Wilhelm knew what would happen if he didn’t do something immediately. He stood, grabbing his drink and moved to sit at the other table.

“I couldn’t help but wonder,” he said in as calming a voice as he could. Tim had been very skittish and it looked like it was still a thing. “Did you go by Tim in high school?”

They flushed deeply and Wilhelm smiled wide. He remembered that shade of red behind all those freckles. “Hello, Wil,” they said shyly. “I still go by Tim…”

“And your pronouns?”

“The same…” Timothy looked like he wanted to hide. He sipped his iced coffee, obviously using it to put space between them.

Wil eased himself back, getting comfortable. “It’s good to see you, I almost didn’t stop by the old hometown, but now I’m really glad I did. You look…” He let his eyes trail over him. “ _Really_ good.”

If it was possible, Tim’s face reddened. He laughed, nervous energy finally bubbling out. “I… It’s… Thank you.”

He leaned forward. “Are you single?”

To that, Timothy choked on his coffee. “What!?”

“I shoulda asked you out in high school. It’s been my only regret and now that I see you again, I don’t wanna miss out on a chance.”

“I… I’m not single.”

Wilhelm’s smile softened. “Of course you’re not-”

“NO!” Timothy gasped. “No, sorry! I meant- I got my words mixed up! I meant I am single. I’m _not_ dating anyone.”

Wilhelm laughed. “Good. I’d like to take you out tonight.”

“Okay…”

Draining the last of his espresso, he stood. “Great, and feel free to dress as you are, I love it.” He left, knowing Tim would need time to decompress from their conversation.

* * *

The date had gone perfect, judging by how relaxed Timothy was by the end of it. Wilhelm had even managed to get Tim to wrap an arm around his as they walked through the park. He had chosen a longer, blue checkered dress with off the shoulder sleeves that tied at the ends. It flowed around him in the summer twilight.

“I had always felt different,” Tim explained. “I just never quite understood until Jack was cleaning out a closet from one of his ex’s and tossed her clothes at me and…” He grabbed a portion of the dress he wore and splayed it out. “They make me happy…”

“Good. You deserve to be happy.”

Timothy smiled up at him. He rested his head on Wil’s arm. After a moment’s silence, Tim spoke. “I want to do something daring.”

That peaked Wil’s interest. “Like what?”

He pulled Wil behind a tree and kissed him. Wilhelm went willingly, loving this new side of Tim. He kissed Timothy back, pressing him against the trunk of the tree. It was the response Tim had wanted and he kissed Wil back harder.

Wilhelm let his hands wander, smoothing down Tim’s side and pulling the skirt of the dress up until he met skin. He snaked his hand under it, feeling up Tim’s bare thigh.

Timothy sighed heavily, kissing over Wil’s neck and biting it. “Can we…?” he breathed.

“Yes.” Wilhelm kissed Timothy, pulling his waist against him. “You are fucking sexy in this dress, Tim.”

Giggling, Tim wrapped his leg around Wil’s waist. “I’m glad you think so!”

Tim’s skin was milky and soft and Wilhelm kissed over it and down his chest. His hand moved up Tim’s thigh to his budding arousal. He stroked it, kissing and nipping Tim’s shoulders.

Breathing heavily, Tim wrapped his arms around Wil, threading his fingers through his hair. “I had such a huge crush on you… I would have worn a dress sooner if I’d known it was also your thing.”

“Wasn’t until I saw you today,” Wil mumbled, kissing up his neck.

Timothy’s eyes fluttered and he rocked into Wil’s hand.

It was too much for Wil and he stopped to undo his pants, pushing them down just enough to let him slide Tim onto his cock. Tim let out a loud mewl before biting his lip. Wilhelm held him easily, rocking into him slowly to keep them quiet.

Wilhelm kissed Tim’s neck. “You gotta show me your other dresses. I’m gonna fuck you in every one of them.”

The giggle wrapped in a moan hit Wilhelm hard and he thrust deeper into Tim, biting hard enough on his neck he knew there’d be a hickey.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
